


Dragon Boy

by 9amuro (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, References to Depression, Romance, Sexual Tension, Studio Ghibli References, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/9amuro
Summary: tumblr rq: Hi! Okay so.. you and Loki have an on and off sexual thing with no strings but one day when he wants you, you're having a bout of depression. commence fluff. Thank you in advance :)





	Dragon Boy

You're peeling an onion and crying. You never cry when peeling onions, you say you know how to do it.

Loki bites his lip - a gesture that is photogenic - almost photographic, if you had a camera, like a fragment caught in time. 

He watches the tears flow down your cheeks.

"You're here on a mission." You say after a few minutes, "How do you always get inside my apartment?"

His grin is usually cocky. It is smug and usually it pulls on some odd, primitive emotion within you, but not tonight. "I have ways of doing things, doing people. Don't worry about it."

You sigh and he frowns. You have never responded to him like this. Was it him?

"Loki, man, I'm sorry, I get why you need me around and all, but tonight is not the night for whatever - power play you've got going on - alright? I'm in no mood."

"That can be arranged - " he moves closer and his fingers land on the crook of your neck behind you, but you step out of the way.

"No, it can't. Come back tomorrow or something, you can do whatever you want anyway because it's not like it could stop you," you sniffle and his heart breaks a little at the sound, "but it won't be enjoyable for any parties involved."

He had never seen you like this. Usually you gave in, completely willing. Whether it was to forget or to remember, it didn't really affect him one way or another, but this... hurt. And he knew why.

"Now, love, I -" he is cut off by this, choked sob. It is more than a whimper and less than a cry and he fights the urge to gather you up in your arms and kiss your troubles away, he wanted to do nothing more.

"Don't call me that, it's weird. Go home, come back tomorrow, go to someone else now."

He steps back, "What ails you so? Is it - is it me?"

You remain silent for a while. You are slicing a carrot, it is large and home-grown, like a child's crayon. The knife tears through its skin like large teeth. It's funny how you're crying now. It is foggy and damp and gray outside, and the many plants on your balcony have collected morning dew. Orange and yellows from embellished lamps and candles glow about the apartment, all dressed up with various trinkets of yours. Outside, cicadas chirp their paganini concertos.

He had never paid attention to your apartment before, aside from, well, the bed. It was warm, with memorabilia from your childhood, posters and art and little trinkets you picked up at sketchy stores. He imagines you, clad only in one of his collared shirts and lounging on the couch. You are telling him the stories of each object you had sitting around, how each dent came to be on the wooden coffee tables. He places his hand on the small of your back to urge you closer and your legs wrap around him and you laugh, nose wrinkling and touching his, it is raining and gray outside and nothing except the two of you exist - and he kisses you. 

You whimper and his fantasy shatters.

"No, it's not about you, not everything is. I have a life outside of you, you know? I've got shit to settle, memories outside of just sleeping around. I'm just - I'm not feeling it now, alright? Don't be weird. Go home."

And you think he is gone until the food is well and prepared, and you exit with the intention of a nice, long depression nap, and he is in your living room looking through your shelves.

You nearly choke and he smiles widely at you. "You like movies? We have plays on Asgard, so I can relate a bit - I'm a fan. The weather is awful, so I suppose we can't go out anywhere. What's do we watch?"

He holds back a laugh at how genuinely befuddled you look, and let's it out when you let out a, "Huh - what?" under your breath. 

Before you can register anything he is behind you and his hands are just above your stomach. He lifts you up like you're a doll and carries you to your collection, "Come on now, you have so many! Surely one will make you feel better? We can't have you stuck like this all day."

You shake your head, assessing the reality of the situation and pick one out. He let's you down gently and presses a light kiss to your ample wrist, "Go put it on and I'll make us some food, alright?" He walks the short distance to the kitchen and you are left to your thoughts. 

It was a dusty copy in an empty case, the plastic around was not so carefully sheared off, perhaps someone had used a garden hedge trimmer. You open it, and Chihiro's face stared inquisitively at you as Loki walks back, plate in hand.

"I see you've made your decision?"

"Yeah, I like it. Most people do, even people who aren't fans of the genre. It's called 'Spirited Away,' and it's by one of my favorite directors. Man's an absolute genius. I can only watch it once in a while or so the magic is, like - fully charged. You can go if you want, I might cramp your style."

He smiles and settles himself on the carpet, leaning against the couch. "Don't be like that, I'm interested in what would make you feel good. I'm not so condescending as to wipe everything off as beneath me."

You turn it on via your PS2 from 2005, and move to sit on the couch, but before you can make it he grabs you and places you in his lap. You tear up again, thinking this was all some ruse, but contrary to what you thought he would do, he places his left arm around your waist in a completely nonsexual manner and uses his right to feed you. A light kiss is placed to your hair.

He had never been so intimate. It was uncanny.

It is when you get to the scene where Haku leads Chihiro through the flowers and she begins crying that you feel a drop of water against your hair.

"Loki, are you - crying?"

"Maybe."

You don't turn around until the end, when his eyes are wet and you laugh.

"I know, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, too."

He slumps down in your embrace, completely relaxed. "It just doesn't seem complete to me? The story. It feels like there should be more."

You nod, and the sound of cicadas resumes from outside. The sky has cleared up, but there's a sunshower outside.

There is a comfortable silence for a moment until he urges you to stand and leads you to the balcony, nearly knocking down a terrarium in excitement.

"What is it?" You ask, hoping he wouldn't do anything odd out here in the humidity.

"Hold on, just," he centers you near the sliding doors and sits up on the railing, long limbs moving with more elegance than you've ever observed, "watch this."

And he jumps off backwards.

You run towards the railing, naturally, hands holding on tight, not catching a glimpse of him. You begin to worry, until, that the force of it nearly pushes you back.

And before you, in the backwoods of your apartment lot is the spirit of the Kohaku river himself. Elongated, almost dog-like in features, without wings.

You don't think you've ever felt so mystified as you reach out to touch his head and he touches his forehead to yours. 

Your back is to the door inside when he begins to morph back to normal size. You'd never seen Loki smile so genuinely.

"Did you like it?"

Your cheeks hurt from laughing so much, "I loved it, oh that was amazing! Thank you so much, it was incredible!" And your arms wrap around his neck and he swings you around a bit.

"I'm glad. Perhaps we should go on an adventure like that, meet some spirits."

He drags you inside and tucks you in, because it's late now. You're both fully clothed, and your head is on his chest.

Sleep is dreamless, and for the first time, you're both there to wake up together. Usually one of you leaves in advance.

"Good morning." He says, voiced drenched is drowsiness, and he moves to kiss you. He laughs when you yawn against it.

"Mornin'. How come you're still here?"

He frowns, "Would you rather I leave?"

"No - not at all! Stay as long as you like."

You almost regret the words until he smiles in response. "I may just take you up on that."

**Author's Note:**

> me: likes writing x reader fics but hates romance ksjshs. I'm so bad at writing fluff but!! I tried enjoy


End file.
